


Развязанные языки

by angryberry



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Season 3/Series 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryberry/pseuds/angryberry
Summary: Виски помогает решиться на то, что ни Фостер, ни Торрес не сделали бы никогда. 3х5





	Развязанные языки

— Вы стащили виски из бара Лайтмана?

Торрес была удивлена: женщина, сидевшая напротив неё, скрывала ещё много секретов, которые предстояло узнать. Разгадать, как самое сложное дело в её карьере. Насладиться этим процессом, как хорошим крепким вином, которое нежно обжигает язык.

Облизав губы, она плеснула немного виски в свой бокал.

— За тебя, — улыбнувшись, женщина торжественно подняла бокал и осушила его через несколько секунд.

— За меня, — кивнула Торрес и отпила немного. Виски был замечательным, хотя она и не была любителем.

Скинув туфли, Фостер ловко закинула ноги на подлокотник кресла: она никогда так не делала, но расслабляющая атмосфера, качественный алкоголь, удачный день, свеженький педикюр — сегодня можно было позволить себе некоторые вольности.

Торрес подлила ещё немного в свой бокал и заполнила полностью бокал напротив.

— Ты меня спаиваешь, — заметила Фостер и залпом выпила виски. Поморщившись, она продолжила: — Но мне нравится. Почему мы никогда не напивались вместе?

Торрес мило улыбнулась, задаваясь тем же вопросом. Фостер быстро пьянела, всего пара бокалов алкоголя — и она уже не имела понятия, что и кому говорит. Завтра наверняка не вспомнит всего этого.

Да, совершенно точно не вспомнит.

— Не знаю, — протянула Торрес и тоже залпом осушила свой бокал.

Фостер хищно ухмыльнулась. О, Торрес знала этот взгляд. Она ждала его, как ждёт автомобилист зелёный сигнал светофора, чтобы, тронувшись с места и набрав скорость, продолжить свой путь.

— Что ты задумала? — туманно спросила Фостер, в следующую секунду забыв собственный вопрос.

— Ничего, — соврала Торрес, но на лице были все признаки лжи.

Фостер ничего не ответила — она смотрела на свою собеседницу, жадно разглядывая её.

— Замечательно, — мягко улыбнулась она.

Повертев бокал в руке, Фостер потянулась к бутылке с виски и, плеснув немного, взяла бокал за стеклянную ножку. Торрес с интересом наблюдала за игрой, правила которой она не знала. Фостер потянулась к ноге и аккуратно поместила ножку бокала между пальцами так, что Торрес оставалось только слегка наклониться, и она обязательно достала бы подбородком до бокала.

Торрес млела от нахлынувшего возбуждения. О, как она надеялась, что Фостер ничего не вспомнит завтра.

Или вспомнит.

Плевать.

Расстегнув пуговицы на кофте и задышав полной грудью, Торрес завела выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и наклонилась к бокалу, смотря прямо в глаза Фостер. Та пошевелила пальцами, и бокал слегка наклонился, позволяя виски дойти почти до края. Торрес, не разрывая взгляда, коснулась губами холодного стекла, и Фостер приподняла ступню. Золотистые капельки стекали по подбородку Торрес, направляясь прямо в разрез кофты на груди. Фостер беззастенчиво пялилась на её грудь, бесцеремонно и нахально, Торрес чувствовала, как она лапает её взглядом, даже не пытаясь отрицать того, что ей это нравится.

Им обеим нравится.

Раскрасневшаяся Торрес взяла пустой бокал в руку и поставила на стол. Между ней и Фостер была всего лишь бутылка виски.

— Я пожалею об этом завтра, ведь так? — спросила Фостер, продолжая шевелить пальцами ноги.

— Если вспомните, — ответила Торрес, собирая волосы в хвост.

— А ты?

— Я вспомню, — твёрдо ответила она.

— Ты будешь жалеть?

Торрес на секунду задумалась.

— Нет.

Торрес встала с кресла, решив, что на сегодня хватит. Не нужно слишком ярких впечатлений: они обязательно останутся, не смогут выветриться, как алкоголь, и тогда будет много глупых разговоров и неловких взглядов. Нет, она не позволит никому испортить то, что есть между ними. И что было.

— Спокойной ночи, Риа, — Фостер шутливо отсалютовала ей бокалом в руке.

Торрес мечтательно улыбнулась.

— Спокойной ночи.


End file.
